lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Calbeius or Urukgoth/A Calbeius Original: Fueling of War Part 2
"Urukgoth? Urukgoth? Urukgoth?" "Yes Lûnlag? Ah, yes! I wanted to see you once you returned. But first, what do you have on the Lands of Bree?" "Ah, yes! The walls of Archet are made of wood, so we can definitely burn, burn, burn! They have two forces that operate in Archet, one in the day, day, day and one in the night. On the walls of Archet, Archet, Archet they have beacons of Gondor, Gondor, Gondor! We didnt find out, out, out, where the rest of the beacons lie, lie, lie! Combe has the similar status of Archet, Archet, Archet! Staddle is currently constructing better walls to keep Gundabad Orcs, Orcs, Orcs from harming the halflings! "Interesting, You may go and rest now, Ill be sketching in my quarters," Lûnlag walked out of the fortress of Carn Dûm. Urukgoth waited for Lûnlag to leave his prescence in the throne room. The Orc King walked away from another platform overlooking the lands of the Ruin of Arnor. He walked over to a portion of the throne room, specifically a wall. He put his claw like hand onto a brick of the wall and pulled it from its resting position. The brick was specifically a lever in the wall, a hidden lever. Thus opened a hidden brick door revealing a passage into a lower and even darker place than usual. Once the Orc entered the hidden staircase, the hidden brick doorway closed behind him. Urukgoth walked down the stairway into a bigger room filled with his own works. The room was enlightened by a lime light. The bookshelves werent filled, but there were some books that were the Orcs or anothers. Specifically one side was his own and the other was the works of others. There were sketches on paper that were hanging on the walls. Urukgoth grabbed a large piece of paper big enough to sketch Bree and there territories. He began to sketch with his own thoughts on this paper. Once Urukgoth finished his sketches in his private quarters, he went back to his throne with an idea. He went to another one of his servents hoping he could finish the job. "Yagor, I have a job for you," Urukgoth began. "What is my bidding sir," Yagor asked of me. "Do we have anything relating to a library?" I quizzed the Orc. "No, we do not," he responded. "Then find me the information on how to create crossbows," I ordered him to do. "I... unfortunatly do not know the answer to that. Angmar doesnt actually have that information-" Yagor added. "Then I shall travel to a place that has the information," I informed the Orc. "You may resume with whatever you were doing," I relieved him as I began traveling to an upper level. I made my way to a tower of Carn Dûm, where I house a Fell-Beast that is another of my beloved pets. I prepared my journey to a place that has the knowledge of creating powerful weapons. I wanted to create Crossbows, and the Tower of Isengard should surely have the information. The travels to Isengard were a bit long, but my Fell Beast could manage to travel to the tower. At the time, Isengard had been ruled by the Horse Lords. It was time for Urukgoth to do another espionage mission. Urukgoth started from the top of the tower of Isengard and began to descend from literally outside of the tower. He had roped himself to his Fell-Beast and began to descend with two pickaxes in his hands. The first opening into the tower was the highest level of Angrenost. He cut the rope and put away his two pickaxes. He pulled out his Angmarian weapon incase of any enemies. He descended many levels of Isengard until he made it to a certain level concerning of books. The Orc King looked through several books hoping that the Rohhirim have not taken away the knowledge on how to create certain weapons. After his searching, when he was looking through a green covered book, he found a section or a chapter based off of "Crossbows." The Great Orc found a page referring to the construction of Crossbows. Once he noticed about this page, he heard a set of footsteps. Urukgoth began running off into the stairway back to the top of Isengard. The Rohhirim didnt noticed until Urukgoth called out for his Fell-Beast. The Fell Beast couldn't reach towards Urukgoth very close, so Urukgoth had to make a decision. He had to either jump and have his Fell Beast catch him or have the Rohirrim capture him. Both of his options brought the chance of death. His Fell Beast caught him before, just not in mid air. Either way, he was going to die from the falling to death, or from the sword of a man. Once the Rohhirim caught up to him on level, Urukgoth jumped. As he jumped into the high skies of Isengard, he flew in the skies hoping that his Fell Beast would actually care to catch his master. Soon he saw the Fell Beast fly towards him, but it didnt look like he was getting ready to catch him. Suddenly Urukgoth saw the rope he tied onto the neck of the Fell Beast. Urukgoth oppened his abnormal hands to grab the rope. For the moment of truth was about to happen when he was to either grab it or miss it. But for the sake of humanity and every being in Middle Earth, he grabbed the rope. As soon as he did this, he started to climb up it with the struggles of getting to the top of his mount. Arrows were forward vertically beside Urukgoths body. Soon he made it to the top of his Fell Beast and travelled back to the land of Angmar. Urukgoth added this green book to his collection in his private quarters. He sketched his way of making two different crossbows. He did the sketches for a long while until Lûnlag had finished scouting Fornost. Once in a long while, Urukgoth had finished his construction, his sketching, everything he needed for his new weapon. One day, he had walked outside in the portions of Carn Dûm. He had gathered much of his Orc and Rhudaurians, then he was ready to present new weapons. "Greetings my folk of the Angmarian land! I have something very exciting to show you. For many days have I been constructing and figuring out how we can revolutionize how we fight! Let me present to you, the Angmar Crossbowers!" Out came 4 Orcs wearing the armor of Angmar. They were holding these shining darkened green color crossbows. Not the color of the Uruk Crossbows, but the color of the Angmarian Armor. Urukgoth prepared them to fire at a target infront of them. "Ready, Aim...Fire!" The shots were fired and the bolts sure hit the target. "Excellent! This is an exciting day for the peoples of Angmar! But I have one more thing to show you, and this is what excites me the most. It is my most revolutionizing product yet! The men of Arnor will run away from this beautiful creation! They will run in fear and doubt that they will suceed on taking this being! Behold! The Troll Crossbomber!"j Out came a decked Mountain Troll in a very own Angmarian Troll Armor. The helmet had two horns for a decoration. The most distincive part about the Troll was its crossbow. It was a huge black crossbow big enough to shoot an Orc Bomb. "The Troll Crossbomber is the new unit I am also training in our lands! Its purpose its to fire Orc Bombs at its direct target! Let me produce an example," Out came a Ranger Tower that was created by us for this very example. "First, the Troll will have to load his crossbow with a Orc Bomb. Then, the Troll will have to target the tower and fire!" The Troll listened to my order, and fired at the immitation of the tower. The tower was actually a bit far ranged and away from any construction. The Orc Bomb was fired at the tower and there was soon an explosion. The bomb hit the leg of the tower and soon the building collapsed from its resting spot. The Orcs started to clap lots to the new unit that we now had. "Excellent! Excellent! We will still have our bows, but the crossbows will work out very well! Now, get back to what you were doing before!" I started to lead my crossbowers back into the fortress of Carn Dûm. But before I walked back in, I looked back at the collapsed Ranger immitation. I saw that it was burning from where it had fallen. I could see that the Arnor flag was burning in sight. I grinned at the sight of the tower burning, and walked back inside. I was making Angmar stronger, and that is greatest. They were already immune to light, and stronger than before. The Namatian Orcs of Angmar were already created, so they are stronger now. They are now easier to command and smarter than I than I thought when I evolved them. Angmar was being put back together, and soon my war will be ready. This is a Calbeius Original of the Fueling of War, Part 2. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts